The Passed Time
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: While trying to reverse a summer grounding with a Celebi, Curfy ends up... With the Aztecs during war? Find out how she got there, how she deals with homesickness, and watch her hang out with her best friend, the daughter of Montezuma herself, Salvia!


I tried to catch my breath as the Celebi tried to find a way to escape. I grinned.

"You're not… Getting away… this… time…"

Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not evil. I actually love Pokemon, and would never, ever hurt one on purpose, and I would sacrifice myself for one. I would never catch one and sell it for money, either. I just needed Celebi, the time traveling Pokemon, so that I could go back in time and tell myself to study for the History Final that I'd failed. It had taken a huge toll on my grade, and because of that, I got a 52% for my final grade. Yeah. Not good.

So far, during summer vacation, I'd been grounded by my dad. He hates it when I get a B for a final grade. You don't want to see him when he learned that I'd failed the class. For this half of summer, I'd been sneaking out of the house at times trying to find this little green Pokemon. Today, I'd finally gotten it between a cliff and myself.

I pulled out my tiny Master Ball. It catches any Pokemon without a fail. I pressed the button once, and as it enlarged, it fell out of my hand. Gasping, I bent down to pick it up. When I grabbed it and looked up again, I groaned and heard Celebi laughing behind me. I turned and started running after it.

"Come on, Celebi! I need your help! My dad wants to house arrest me, and I really want to hang out with my friends for the rest of the summer!"

It sped up, as did I. I jumped into a tree and started jumping from branch to branch, following it. I was about a foot behind it when I lunged from a branch and grabbed it in my arms.

"Gotcha!"

"Biiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Crap!"

It started glowing, and I wanted to let go, but we were pretty high up. I knew that if I let go, I wouldn't survive the fall. I held on tight as we traveled to a completely different time.

"AHHHHHHHH! OOF!"

We fell and landed in some bushes. Still holding onto Celebi, I crawled out and spit the twigs and leaves out of my mouth.

"Gross!"

"Bi! BI!"

"No, no, no!"

It succeeded in squirming out of my arms and flying away. As I started to chase it, an arrow suddenly streaked past my face, just missing my nose.

"Holy Chizz!"

I looked into the trees and saw a bunch of shirtless, fit men who all had six-pack abs. They wore Speedo-like pants (if you'd call them pants and not underwear), and they were all holding bows. I stared for a moment.

"Ooooh, crap…"

I started to run, and the men started chasing me. I screamed as arrows flew by me. One even ripped my Hounds sweatshirt. They were going to pay for that. After that, I started to run twice as fast.

"Be gone, you Spanish!"

"What? I'm not Spanish; I'm from America- Wait a second…"

I realized that Celebi had taken me to the time of war between the Aztecs and Spanish. That's just great. They think that I'm Spanish.

I noticed the lake coming up, and when we ran by it, I took a deep breath and jumped in. They kept shooting arrows at me, even though they were slowed by the water, and one skimmed my arm. I winced and swam away.

When I came up for air, I saw that I had reached the other side of the lake.

"Huh… I didn't even know I could hold my breath for that long."

I climbed out and sighed. Where could Celebi be? Is it okay? Did the Aztecs get it? I kept worrying, ignoring my arm wound, for about thirty seconds, and I heard someone on my left side.

"Your arm! Is it okay?"

I looked up and saw a girl about my age, wearing a dress and a headband the looked like- no, was- bird feathers. There was a pretty jewel on her headband, and she had long, dark hair and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned, and she was holding a jar. It was probably for water.

"Yeah, I just got skimmed by an arrow, that's all."

She gasped and kneeled down next to me. She looked at it and frowned.

"Come with me. If that is not wrapped up soon, it could get infected."

"Oh, okay," I replied. She helped me up, and we walked off to where ever we were going.

"Whoa…"

I stared at the pyramids. Mr. Copper was right… These were amazing!

The girl giggled. "You've never seen these, right?"

"Only in paintings… And let me tell you, those don't get the simple beauty of it… Wow…"

Still holding the jar, she took me by the hand. "Come on, you need to get that looked at."

"Okay."

We walked up one of the pyramids, and with each step, I could see even more. By the time we got to the top, I could see for miles and miles. It was beautiful.

"Princess Salvia!"

We turned as a man walked over to us. He seemed very concerned, but the girl just smiled.

"Yes?"

"Princess, your father is very worried about you. You need to come in and leave this Spanish girl-"

I groaned shortly. "Again, I am not Spanish! I'm not even from this time era! Sheesh!" It suddenly hit me like a branch. "Wait, you're a princess?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am Salvia, the daughter of Montezuma. Are you really from a different time era?"

"Yeah, I'm from the future." I paused. "Well, it's your future. For me, it's the present."

Salvia giggled. "Come, you should meet my family."

"Sure! I'd love to meet your dad in person! Did you know that where I'm from, your dad is a figure of history?"

"Really? Wow!"

"What is wrong with your arm?" The man asked. I looked at it.

"I got hit by an arrow. From what I learned in History class, I think that it was from the Aztecs. I mean your guys."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I laughed. "I do look like a Spanish person; your people are very, very smart."

She smiled in relief as we started walking towards… where ever. "So, what is your name?"

"My name's Curfy, daughter of… Um… I guess that I'm the daughter of an engineer."

"An engineer?"

"A person that designs buildings, or these kind of pyramids."

"Oh, cool!"

I smiled. This was definitely going to be an awesome friendship between Salvia and I.


End file.
